Edward Richtofen
' ' Doctor''' Edward Richtofen''' is a character in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. He was a Nazi Ballbag scientist who developed the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and loved to torture various victims of his. He has appeared canonically in Ascension, Kino der Toten, Shangri La, Moon, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese and in an easter egg of Call of the Dead, and non-canonically in Nacht der Untoten, and Verrückt. Biography Beware The Doc. This message was scrawled across walls of every Prisoner of War camp under Axis control. Starvation may cripple you, dysentery may wreck you, and gunfire may rip the flesh from your bones, but Beware The Doc. Meet Dr. Richtofen, known affectionately as "The Butcher" to his victims as they scream in agony moments before he snuffs out their light. Throughout his career, Richtofen has always been at the forefront of torture and information extraction research. Before the war he was a back alley plastic surgeon, who created an army of monstrous affluent Weimar socialites that would follow him around and laugh at every joke the genius doctor made. This all fell apart when the republic fell and the Nazi party took control. To Richtofen, their values were too moral, too liberal for his liking. He joined the army so he could satisfy his need to watch people die, slowly. An incurable sociopath, he sees no moral distinction between natural death and murder. The victim is the victim, regardless of how their demise manifests itself. He has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death. He is the creator of the Hellhounds, the Wunderwaffe DG-2, and the culprit behind Dr. Ludwig Maxis' murder. After all of the testing radios are found on Der Riese, the final radio replays the moment when Richtofen locked Dr. Maxis and his daughter, Samantha, in a teleporter with a Hellhound. His final words before the recording stopped were, "Goodbye, Doctor Maxis." Richtofen also has several remarks in Der Riese that reinforce this image. For instance, whenever he finds a teleporter, he will sometimes remark, "Good, it still works...I mean, ooh, what could this be?" He obviously wants to keep his involvement in the matter a secret from his colleagues. Treyarch has confirmed that Edward, Dr. Maxis assistant, is indeed Richtofen and that Richtofen is responsible for the death of Samantha Maxis and the death of Dr. Maxis. Spoiler alert! In the final map pack, Rezurrection, on the moon Samantha's body may be accessed through using a key to activate it. If you blow up Planet Earth Richtofen gets possesed by Samantha and her body is released in a shrine. If you are Richtofen you can converse with doctor Maxis via a computer they talk about how they worked together on the DG-2 and how they were meant to change the human condition Trivia *Doctor "Edward" Richtofen created the Wunderwaffe DG-2 *He seems to like dogs as he shows remorse when he kills them. *Richtofen seems to be the most mentally unstable soldier of the group. *On the iPhone/iPod version of Nazi Zombies, Richtofen's point color is yellow. On PC/consoles however, it's green. *Richtofen is the only character who changed his outfit. He changed his outfit in Ascension. * He is possibly responsible for Nikolai's alcoholisim according to a radio from Call of the Dead. * Docter Richtofen is shown to turn into a zombie at the end of the tutorial in the iPod/iPhone World at War Zombies. * He suffers from schizophrenia. * He has a sister,because in Ascension, he says that he used to crush her dolls to hear her cry in anguish. * His last name was probably taken from Manfred von Richtofen - otherwise known as The Red Baron. Quotes 'Kino der Toten' *''"How could I be running out of ammo?"'' (low on ammo) *''"An autopsy is more easily performed with a shotgun." (shotgun kill)'' *"No rounds, no wounds... NO JOY!" ''(low on ammo) *"I need to find more of my little friends!" (low on ammo) *"I only have a few rounds left!" (low on ammo) *"No ammo is NO FUN!" (out of ammo) *"I have no foreskin" (out of ''foreskin) *''"HHHMMM no power Dempsey go turn it on" (at the very begining of the game)'' *''"Without ammo I will have to resort to...STABBING!!!" (out of ammo) *"''I need to find some ammunition... *wailing*(out of ammo) *''"Where did you go?" (when the box moves) *"Samantha... Samantha, where have you run off to?" (when the box moves) *"But I need your tits! HOW CAN I HAVE THEM?" (when the box moves) *"That dreadful little girl continues to make my life difficult." (when the box moves)'' *''"Samantha, didn't I teach you a lesson about this?"'' (when the box moves) *(When talking the Dempsey Portrait)"Hello Dempsey. Oh, it's justs a portrait. AN UGLY ONE!!!" *(When reviving Dempsey)"I will help you Dempsey, only because I will be the one who eats your liver!" *(When escaping many zombies)"I am ALIVE!!!" *(After killing a zombie)'' "DON'T TOUCH THE DOCTOR!!! Unless he asks."'' *(Random)"Here comes the poweeer" *''(shooting a zombie at close range) "OH THE LOVELY BLOOD!!!" (or) "I like the way the warm blood feels against my ssckkiin."'' *''(After using Pack-A-Punch) "This is the POWER!!!"'' *''(At the beginning of the game) "Oh joy, no power" (or) "Ah, there is no power, how sucpicous, OR OBVIOUS!"'' *''(At the start of a Hellhound round) "My poor little accidents, STAY AWAY!" (or) "OH THE POOR 'PUPPIES!!!" (or) "Mommy said not to hurt animals anymore."'' *''(After getting a random weapon) "Their kidneys will be all mine, but not for you Dempsey!"'' *''(After turning on the power) "The beautiful creatures fall from the sky." (or) "Yeah..., YEAH..., YEAH!!!"(or) "What is that beautiful sound? Its like MUSIC!!"'' *''(After getting the ray gun) "(laughter) It makes a funny noise too"'' *''(After killing a zombie with the ray gun) "DO YOU LIKE MY GLOWING GREEN BALLS!?!"'' *''(When knocked down) "No Im not ready for Hell. I dont even have my good shoes!"'' *(Being Revived)'' "Ah, Danke." (or) "Did the voices tell you to save me?"'' 'Ascension' *(After killing a Zombie with an explosive weapon) "Boom goes the corpses!" *(After killing a Zombie with a headshot) "Their little heads will go...Boom!" *''(After grabbing a Double Points power-up) ''"Double Points! Double ze death, double ze fun."' *(After Dempsey goes down) "Clean-up on isle six!.....Dempsey had an accident..." *(After killing a Zombie with an explosive weapon) "Ohh haha...Ze little demon goes boom.."' *(After killing a Zombie with a knife) ''"AH! There's blood in my eyes!--Oh yes. *(After killing a Zombie with a knife) "OHH! The inside of your head is delicious!" *(After killing a Zombie with an explosive weapon) Ohh, his death vas so....juicy." *(After killing a Zombie with an explosive weapon) "Oahhh ze body parts....in vundabah!" *''(When being swarmed) "The wretched screams of the dead fill my heart with joooyy!"'' *''(After purhcasing PhD Flopper) "It has DOCTAH in ze title! (Girly voice) Just like mee!"'' *''(When a Zombie Monkey round starts) "Nein! Ze dirty hairy little man things are taking my..things!"'' *(After talking to a martyoshka doll) "OHH! There's a doll inside a doll inside a DOOLL!....Sounds perverse..!" *''(Unkown) "Perhaps I shall dip ze tip in faecal matter."'' *''(After receiving a Ray Gun from the Mystery Box) "With zis I can go a very long time!.....That turn you on?"'' *''(After turning on the easter egg song "Abracadavre") "Ohh, I do like ze sound of zis one...it tickles my special place."'' *''(After killing a Crawler) "Look at him, CRAAWLING to his master.....oh he's dead."'' *(After being hit by a Zombie Monkey) "Is he trying to communica-Ohh no they've having sex... *Unzippes Pants"" *(As a matryoshka doll talking to Rictofen)"Hehehe, stop tickling me!" *(As a matryoshka doll talking to Dempsey)"Oooh, your so big!" *(After talking to a matryoshka doll)"I used to smash these things, just so I could see my sister cry." *''(After getting death machine)"Death has come to you my children."'' *''(While swarmed)"I count one, two, three, oh shiz" '' *(While Swarmed)"Oh no, ze hands, groping me...it feels...sooo gooood...hehehe" (evil voice) Shangri-La *(When collecting the Focusing Stone) It's mine! MINE! I'LL CONTROL THEM ALL! *(During the game over segment while Richtofen has the stone) Excellent, It is all coming together now. (Low laughing then he starts coughing then finishes laughing) *(During the game over segment while Tank, Nikolai or Takeo has the stone) Now that you are done I'll be taking that. (Laughing) ''Moon'' *( After he switches souls with Samantha)﻿ "I WIN! ... The power! THE POWER! I WILL CONTROL THEM ALL! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!! But not before we continue the game!" Category:Characters Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:Ascension Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Call of the Dead Category:Moon